Complete
by A.J. LUVS U
Summary: Ron comes back from a 6 year long mission. To find that his wife, Hermione, has 2 kids. With another man? HMMM I don't know you'll have to read and find out.


Ron and Harry, 2 Aurors, leaving on a dangerous mission. 

"Please, Ron! Please!" Hermione sobbed.

"'Mione, Love, I've got to do this. I don't want to leave you, but I have to." Ron told his wife, Hermione Granger.

"You'll be back right?"

"I don't know, Love." He kissed Hermione on the lips and walked towards the door.

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Ron."

Little did they know that Hermione and Ron's two children were yet to be born.

6 years later

"Mummy! Alex took my book!" 5 year old Samantha Elisabeth Granger yelled.

"Well… Sammie reads to much anyways!" Her twin brother Alexander Ronald Granger replied.

"Alex give your sister her book back—" Hermione was cut off by seeing how much Alex looked like Ron. Weasley red hair, big blue eyes, loads of freckles, and ever so handsome. She felt tears form in her eyes and fall down her face.

"Mummy, what's wrong?" Sammie asked.

"I was just thinking about how much your brother looks like your daddy." Hermione replied.

"We have a daddy?" Alex exclaimed. "Everyone has a daddy, Alex."

"Come on you two, how about we go inside and I'll tell you about him."

"Okay, mummy." The twins said in unison. They walked inside and sat on the floor in the sitting room. Hermione got three photo albums out from a cabinet. She went and sat on the floor near her kids. She flipped open the first book which was a pale blue with a gold 'W' on the front. "Mummy, what does 'W' mean?" Sammie asked.

"Sam, 'W' means 'Weasley'. Your dads last name."

"Is that why gran-ma is 'Gran-ma Weasley'?" Alex asked. "Yes that's why. Now here's your dad when we were 11. That one right there." She said pointing to Ron in a picture of Her, Ron, and Harry.

"And here's him and Aunt Ginny in our second year. This is him in our third year—"

"Mum? Who's that?" Sam asked pointing to Harry.

"That you Uncle Harry. Your Aunt Ginny's husband. That's Harry Potter."

"You mean our Uncle is THE Harry Potter?!?!" Alex practically screamed.

"Yes. And you know how I told you about how he and his two best friends brought down the Dark Lord?"

"Yeah." Sam and Alex urged her on.

"Well that was me and your dad."

"NO WAY!!!" They screamed.

"Well you two go up to your rooms and get ready to go out to dinner. Okay?"

"Okay… But will you tell us more about him tomorrow?"

"Of course." Hermione nodded as her kids walked up the stairs. And then she heard the door open. She readied her wand and got ready for the worst. She walked into the foyer. Ronald Bilius Weasley stood there. He was Dirty, exhausted, and looked taller. She couldn't believe it. She screamed and then fainted. Ron ran and caught her before she hit the ground. Alex came bounding down the stairs.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MUMMY?!?!??!?!"

"M-m-m-mummy?" Ron stuttered as Hermione opened her eyes. "Hermione you cheated on me? How could you?"

"Ron—"

"I mean how could you bring another man's kid into our house?"

"Ron listen—"

"I was so dumb to ever think someone like _you_ would ever love someone like _me_."

"RON! Shut your mouth and listen. Alex why don't you go upstairs and get Sammie I think she may want to meet her _father_." Alex ran upstairs. "Ron I never in a million years would cheat on you. Alex and Samantha are _your_ kids. 2 weeks after you left I found out I was pregnant. And I love you so much it hurts."

"Mine? I'm a daddy? Oh 'Mione I'm so sorry I didn't mean to jump to conclusions. Forgive me?" He got the answer he was looking for. A log, passionate, desirable, kiss on the lips.

"EWWW!!" The two broke apart to find Sammie and Alex standing at the bottom of the stairs. Hermione sat up. "Come here you two." Alex and Sammie walked over to where Hermione and Ron were sitting on the floor. "Alex, Samantha this is your dad. Ron these are your kids Alexander Ronald Granger and Samantha Elisabeth Granger." Sammie ran over to her dad and hugged him. A hug worthy of Mrs. Weasley. "I love you, daddy. I missed you so much." She cried. "I love you too, Samantha." He hugged her back. "Oh, and daddy. It's Sam or Sammie." Everyone laughed. "Could I ask for a hug from my son too?" Ron said as Sammie let go of him. He opened his arms as Alex ran forward and jumped into his arms.

That night the Weasleys stayed in. Ron gave presents to his family. "I missed you all a lot. I didn't even know I had kids. But I love the both of you so much. And 'Mione I missed you so much. Just ask Harry he said I kept talking about you in my sleep." This made them laugh. "Daddy we want to stay up with you but we're really tired. Can we go to bed now?" Sammie asked.

"'Course you can." Ron picked his kids up and carried them to their rooms. When he went back into his and Hermione's room she was already asleep. So he got changed and crawled into bed next to his wife.

The Weasleys were now happy, content, and most important of all complete.


End file.
